


wherein we have vaguely suggestive web-shooting

by ysse_writes



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, RPF, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first tentacle fic! Written for halimede's nsync!tentacle-porn challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherein we have vaguely suggestive web-shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know them, don't own them, all lies.

“You’re kidding, right?” Chris asked, eyeing the rubber tentacles sticking out from behind JC.

“What?” said JC, crossing his arms defensively across his chest chest. “It was your idea, remember? You were the one who said it would be hot.”

“No,” said Chris. “I said that I had a dream about Doc Oc and Spidey and _that_ was hot. Because, you know, superheroes and supervillians. Vaguely suggestive web-shooting. Swinging. Masks. Tobey Macguire’s rubber-clad ass. And, you know, the arms, can you say _mecha?_ ” He waved at the pink appendages that flopping every which way. “This smacks more of creepy alien invertebrate sex and I’m not into that. _At all._ ”

“Well,” pouted JC. “You didn’t say all that, just that you thought the tentacles were hot. And, you know, Doc Ocs were metal, and they had these, like, needle-like things at the end.” He shuddered dramatically. “I didn’t want to accidentally poke you, or something.”

Chris laughed. “Dude,” he said. “I thought the idea _was_ to poke me.’

JC grinned. “You know me so well,” he said. “Did I tell you that you these arms were self-lubricating?”

 

 

 

(c) JCSA /2004-07-19 10:41 pm


End file.
